


Sometime Around Midnight

by SadLesbianClown



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadLesbianClown/pseuds/SadLesbianClown
Summary: Holtz has a chance encounter with an old friend at a bar.





	Sometime Around Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is my first time posting a fic, I hope it’s not too bad. Maybe if this goes well I’ll have the motivation to finish a larger WIP. Thanks for reading!

_And it starts sometime around midnight_

_Or at least that’s when you lose yourself_

_For a minute or two_

* * *

 

“Erin?”

“How are you?”

“I’m okay, you?”

“Good...I’ve been good. Well hey, it’s great seeing you Holtz.”

You don’t even notice when she walks away, you’re lost in your thoughts. You recognize the shoes that walk up to you, Patty, she’s back from the bathroom.

“What is it?” she asks, “you look like you’ve seen a ghost?” she laughs.

You snap back to reality and look out the bar window, you see Erin walk out onto the sidewalk, she’s wearing that white dress, it glows under the streetlamp against the dark, she’s holding onto the arm of a man you don’t know. She is laughing as she turns and disappears into a cab.

You hear Patty and Abby calling your name as you scramble out of the bar, like you notice people staring at you as you stumble down the street drunk; they are a mirage. You don’t care what they think.

You don’t think there is a calm muscle in your body when you land at her apartment steps.

Your hand stops an inch from the door, you can’t will your arm to rock forward and knock. You don’t think you could take a step if you willed. You just have to see her, you think. You’ll see her and you will be alright. Looking at Erin’s face could never fail to bring you comfort.

You step back off the stoop, fall more like, onto the sidewalk. You don’t see anything at first when you look up at the apartment window. You see the light on in the kitchen, you think about making breakfast in your underwear there, flipping pancakes to the beat of the music, Erin, beautiful Erin, dancing down the hallway to greet you. You flash back to the window. You see a shadow moving somewhere in the living room, the figure comes into light and there she is. She’s wearing your pac man sweatpants, you’ve been wondering where those were. You watch her cross the room to the lamp; black.

You exhale. You didn’t realize you were holding your breath.

You stand idle on the sidewalk in front of the apartment building for a minute then turn and start walking home.

You think about Erin in your pac man sweats. You think about that man outside the bar. You wonder whether he was in the apartment too, hiding from your view in the shadows beyond the hall. You shake the thought from your head. You think of Erin’s face before she turned the light out. She wasn’t smiling. You can’t think of a time when Erin wasn’t smiling and dancing in that living room when you lived there. You know there was, of course there was, but you can’t think of them now. You take another breath.

You should be surprised that you are standing in front of your apartment, you weren’t paying the slightest bit of attention to where you were walking, but you’re not. The walk between your apartment and Erin’s is muscle memory to you. You walk up the 3 flights of stairs to your door.

You walk inside to your dark living room. You don’t turn the light on, there’s no point. You don’t need to see. You make your way back to the bedroom, and fall on the bed. The crunch of papers bending beneath your weight. You pull your phone out of your back pocket. 5 texts and 3 missed calls from Abby. 11 messages from Patty, 1 missed call. You’ll explain tomorrow, they’ll understand.

You watch the second hand tick on your glow-in-the-dark analog clock. The last number you see before you fall asleep is 4:56AM.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr @ sad-lesbianclown


End file.
